


Идеальная жизнь

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Seli_Creston



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Missing Scene, Spencer Reid-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston
Summary: К двадцати четырем Спенсер добивается большего, чем некоторые за всю жизнь, вот только пресловутое ощущение счастья все никак не приходит.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Lila Archer (mentioned) - Relationship
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Идеальная жизнь

— Красавчик, ты чего такой печальный? — Дерек мягко ерошит его волосы, задавая вопрос.

— А это теперь запрещено? — Спенсер раздраженно фыркает, уворачиваясь от чужих прикосновений. — Это нарушает твое видение мира и наносит моральную травму? Ну, прости, мне очень жаль.

— Эй, малыш, притормози, — Дерек приподнимает руки то ли в защитном, то ли успокаивающем жесте. — У меня не было в планах задеть тебя. Наоборот хотел предложить сходить в новый бар неподалеку, чтобы развеяться и поднять настроение.

— Не могу. Если за оставшиеся до конца рабочего дня тридцать семь минут у нас внезапно не появится новое дело, то у меня уже есть планы.

— Серьезно? — Дерек в удивлении приподнимает брови. — Какие? Перечитать все книги в Библиотеке Конгресса?

— Даже с моей скоростью чтения, это фактически невозможно сделать. За всю жизнь, кстати, а не просто за выходные. И нет, я лечу в Лос-Анджелес.

— Ах, эти планы! — тянет Дерек и намекающе подмигивает.

Спенсер закатывает глаза и отворачивается. Иногда Дерек совершенно невыносим.

— Подожди, — доносится через несколько секунд, — если ты собираешься провести выходные с Лайлой, то почему ты вообще грустишь?

Точно. Куда же без этого? Словно наличие партнера и хорошего секса избавляет от любых проблем.

Жизнь Спенсера в глазах большинства — словно иллюстрация извечного тропа писателей «Из дурнушки в королеву школы». У него мало секретов от команды, так что всем прекрасно известно, что еще два года назад он совершенно не знал, что делать со своей жизнью, хотя и имел хорошие перспективы в очень многих сферах. Два года назад он был не более чем растерянным мальчишкой с огромным потенциалом и абсолютным неумением его использовать.

К двадцати четырем у Спенсера собственная квартира в центре города, известность в академических кругах, любимая работа, позволяющая заткнуть внутреннюю тягу к рыцарству и направить жажду приключений на благо общества. Потрясающая команда, которая имеет все шансы однажды стать названной семьей. Личный супергерой Джейсон Гидеон, заменяющий ему отца. И отношения с голливудской звездой, что, кажется, впечатляет остальных больше всего.

Спенсер пожимает плечами и, неловко улыбаясь, все же отвечает на вопрос:

— Я просто задумался. Ты прав, никаких причин для грусти, у меня идеальная жизнь.

Спенсер молчит о хронической бессоннице, изредка прерываемой бесконечными кошмарами, психических заболеваниях, передающихся генетическим путем, и шизофрении у матери.


End file.
